


Attraction

by cloudnine



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Im back back back, M/M, Ooo boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnine/pseuds/cloudnine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't attracted to him. He just hadn't seen someone like him before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attraction

He couldn't get used to Hoshido's customs, he just couldn't. Everything was too different from Nohr. Especially the people. They were in the middle of a war and most of them were relaxing and drinking, he just couldn't believe it, but then again he had only been in Hoshido for three days since...that incident.

He somehow hasn't ran into the samurai which he is grateful for. The army is big enough that everyday he sees new people and everyone's always busy, except for a few exceptions.

What worries him the most is that nobody treats him any differently even though he's a Nohrian. And he's not the only one, he _has_ seen a Nohrian knight being friendly with the head of the army, who is clearly Hoshidan. He just can't believe how...equal everyone is treated here. It's nothing like back in Nohr.

He still won't accept that it's better here, even with the blue skies and cheerful laughter.

The woman who captured him seems to enjoy bothering him and she is the one who mostly relies him with his tasks and duties. She has her usual malevolent grin in her face as she makes his way over to him. He sighs in relief, finally some work to keep his mind off things.

"Hey there! Nice day, isin't it?"

"I guess." He just says trying not to grumble.

"So hey," She never derails and goes straight to the point. "Since it's so nice out we're giving you a break, so go enjoy yourself and dive deep into Hoshido's wonders and beauties!" She snickers when that last word comes out.

He just blinks at her. "A break? What am I supposed to do here?"

"There's so many things! You could go to the Hot Springs, visit the markets, meet the locals. Lots of amazing things you couldn't do anywhere else, this is your chance."

He grunts, setting himself down on the rock he had been sitting in before. What a waste of time. Why can't he finally be deployed into a mission so he can do what he's meant to do, kill stuff.

"Anyways I got things to do but don't waste your time! Enjoy Hoshido!" She waves as she turns around and leaves. He curses that he's stuck here because of her. 

"Damn witches..." He mutters while he stands and looks around to see if there's anybody around. Since he's alone he decides to take a walk near the riverside and watch the current to pass the time. If he had his sword he could practice and avoid getting rusty but he doesn't. They won't let him have his sword around in case he decides to betray them or something, which would be stupid. And he isn't. He doesn't have a death wish.

His musings are interrupted by the noise of something or someone running through the hills where a forest lies. He gets into battle position in case it's an enemy ambush, even without his sword he should at least be able to knock some teeth out with his fists.

What he didn't expect was a human looking creature with fox ears and tail sprinting towards him. His eyes open wide when the creature itself throws himself into him and the fall is exactly as painful as he would have thought.

"Hey, sorry! I know I don't know you but please you gotta help me!"

He stares at the creature's ears as he speaks to him.

"These guys gave me some food so I owed them a favor and I asked what they wanted and they told me _my fur_! Can you believe that? So I started running and now they're following me, please you don't seem like a bad guy you gotta help me! I'll give you something in return later!"

"Alright..." He ends up saying just so the fox man can get off him, which he does. The sounds of men in clad boots coming towards them makes the creature screech, so the Mercenary tells him to hide. After some time the fox climbs the nearest tree to the hightest point and hides himself while he tries to compose himself for the lie he's gonna have to make up.

Ugly looking men appear from beyond the forest, some look like Ninja's and the leader has the funkiest hairpiece he has ever seen.

"Hey, a Nohrian. What you doing out here?"

"Nothing you men wouldn't do."

"Ah, is he talking back? Filthy Nohrians."

"Enough." Exclaims the boss to his underlings. "Nohrian man, seen any Kitsune running around here?"

He's never heard that word before but he knows they're referring to the fox boy so he shakes his head and crosses his arms.

"You sure? They're pretty hard to lose track of once you see one."

"I'm sure." His voice doesn't falter.

"Tsk...this guy's lying." Says one of the ugly henchman.

"My friend here thinks you're lying, so..." The man takes out a knife from his back and he gulps. He wasn't prepared for this, is this what that damn Diviner meant by relaxing?

"Look I don't have any weapons, we don't have to do this."

The men laugh. "Makes it easier for us to make you talk."

He's about to bail and forget the fox when a sudden screech sounds throughout the air and stops the men in their tracks.

"The Kitsune! It's coming from over there, Boss!"

"I heard it! Let's go, this guy was a waste of our time."

The men run into the forest again and when he's sure they're gone he slumps to the floor to calm his nerves.

"Holy-, you really saved my skin there! Literally!"

He turns his head to see the Kitsune jumping off the tree and walking over to him. 

"You- what happened. That noise-"

"Another Kitsune made it! We can actually sense when others of our kind are in danger but since I thought none of them would have noticed me since I've been going in and out of the mountains, I looked for help."

"What exactly are you." Is the only thing running through his mind as he keeps on watching this man looking creature who speaks human langauge.

"I'm a fox, who can turn into a human. That's self explanatory right?"

'No.' He thinks but doesn't respond. The fox creature steps closer to him and starts examining him up and down.

"You're a Nohrian. Are you in Kamui's team?"

The name of the commander of the army. "Yes."

"I knew it! Why else would a Nohrian be around here, see I knew you were a good guy!" The fox starts laughing but he just stares at him not knowing how to react.

"Oh yeah! Since you helped me I owe you a favor now! Is there anything that you need, want? I can do it, I owe it to you, seriously!"

Isin't that what had gotten him into this predicament in the first place. "No...just, I'm going back to the base."

"What? But, I just can't leave you without repaying for what you did! Please, there has to be something!"

"No." He says more firmly this time. He didn't want any business with any fox people. 

"Okay, okay. That's fine. I'll see you around the castle anyways! If you need anything don't hesitate to find me," He starts running in the opposite direction.

"Don't forget, my name's Nishiki!"

He grunts and walks back to the base, this really wasn't how he thought his day would go...

* * *

It's finally night and he can't wait to finally get into his bunk and sleep his horrible day away. 

Of course on the way Mrs.Can't-leave-anyone-alone appears. 

"Hey, so did you do something productive today? And when I mean productive I mean you didn't do anything at all and relax, right?"

"No."

"What? You got yourself into trouble even on a free day?"

"No, I just...It's a long story."

"I see. You don't have to tell me if you found yourself in a similar predicament to when you got here."

He feels his face flush at her smirk. It was nothing like that and nothing had happened. He wouldn't admit that the fox man had been in his mind all day but that's the first time he's seen one, it's perfectly natural.

"Anyways, the night is still young. If you're not tired there's still stuff to do that you can only do at night."

"I just wanna sleep." He grumbles.

"Alright, I won't stop you. Just don't forget to at least have a meal over at the hall. Eating before sleeping is needed for growing boys!" She laughs and he rolls his eyes. If all women were like her he didn't want anything to do with them.

Blast, that's not a good sign. He kicks himself for his growing inconsistencies and listens to her advice by walking over to the Mess Hall.

It was late so not many people were eating at that hour. He blesses the Gods and picks up his food and moves to an empty table. 

He's halfway through his meal when a screeching voice sounds behind him.

"Hey, it's you!"

Damn, fox boy. Leave a guy alone.

He ignores him but the Kitsune still sits in front of him, wagging his tail all the while. He should really stop, it was hypnotizing. 

"Remember? We met today? You helped me so I have to repay you with a favor."

"What's with you and owning people stuff. That's what got you into that mess."

"Well yeah but, I can't owe people stuff! I just can't! So you gotta let me repay you."

He furrows his eyebrows in annoyance and stands up to place the tray in its rightful place. He couldn't fathom the people who would throw food away, goes to show how much spare stuff and privileges the Hoshidans have that the Nohrians don't.

The fox follows him as he exists the building and he honestly thinks he's gonna have to come up with something really stupid to get him to go away.

"So what do you want? An item? If it's an object like a rock I can get it for you easy peasy, or even some fish! I'm really good with my claws and-"

As the Kitsune man speaks he observes him, how his ears will suddenly perk up as if he's hearing something from afar, how his tail twitches and the how his visible chest called for him to touch him...

What is he doing? Is he really getting worked up over some creature who isin't even human? This is all that damn Samurai's fault.

"Hey, Nohr guy! Don't fall asleep on me! You need to tell me what I can do for you."

Stop saying that.

"You."

"What?"

"I, you..." He can't be doing this.

"I have no idea what you're saying, are those Nohrian words?"

"Is there someplace we can be alone."

The Kitsune stares at him. "Oh, sure. Plenty of places. There's-"

"I mean completely alone. Just you and me with privacy."

The guy is gonna reject him, he won't let himself be alone with-

"That's what I was saying but you cut me off! Let me finish now."

This is bad, really bad. 

"So where do you wanna go?" The fox says when he's finished and he just replies that any one of those is fine. The man smiles and he feels his heart thump. This isin't right. The man grabs a hold of his hand and leads him to the place. This isn't right. This isin't right.

But he goes with it and thinks about what Orochi told him. 

* * *

"Here we are!" 

He observes and takes in the abandoned house. It's a typical Hoshido style home, wooden doors and bamboo floors. It's abandoned but not in bad shape. No holes, dirt or any noticeable interference. 

"Me and my buddies use this house a lot to unwind so we keep it in nice shape! Years ago the original owner died so we took over it. You're probably still not used to how Hoshido works but for people here sleeping on the floor is normal," He points to one of the futons laying on the floor. "It's actually way more comfortable than beds, but I understand that you've lived all your life in Nohr." 

This boy, unlike many Hoshidan people he has met and have shunned him for being Nohrian accepts his differences. Did being a Kitsune let him travel freely between countries, making him learn a lot about different cultures? Is that why he knew so much?"

So let's get to it." He hears the fox throw himself unto the floor. "What do you wanna do now since we're all alone?"

He doesn't answer, looking away from the fox.

"I bet you just wanted quality time with a beautiful specimen like me. It's not everyday you see a Kitsune running freely. How lucky are you?"

He wouldn't call himself lucky.

"Hey, come on. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity and I owe youuuuuu."

He looks at the moon and sighs, accepting defeat. 

He walks over to the fox and sits besides him, the man looks at him with a glint in his brown eyes, positing himself in a sitting position so they can look at each other better.

"Can I...touch your ears."

"Aww, sure! Nothing to be embarrassed about, don't tell me that's the only thing you want. We could have done that over back in the base!"

He coughs in nervousness and the fox notices, his smile turning softer.

"Here. Go for it."

He's too close to him, his ears are right there and he doesn't move. Why would he leave himself so defenseless?

He extends his hand and starts to feel the fox's ears, they're exactly like he expected, soft and fluffy and something he never imagined touching ever in his life.

"Hmm..." His heart beat goes wild when the man purrs and he doesn't want to stop but it's so weird and how he imagined petting an animal would be, except this looks like a person. 

"You can keep going." 

He does. He takes note of where he rubs that makes the Kitsune react. When he touches behind the ears the fox starts to purr loudly, his eyes closed and cheeks flushed.

"Your hands are so much better than Lady Kamui's..."

He stops momentarily. She also does this? Did everyone do it?

"Hey, don't stop." Oh God, that whine in his voice. He's looking at him with his face flushed and mouth agape. "I just meant that yours are so big and rough unlike hers."

This had to stop. This wouldn't end well.

"Look, I..." He rubs again and the man's tail starts moving around without logic. 

"Hmm...rub harder."

That's it.

He grabs a hold of the Kitsune's face and makes him look at him. 

"I want to have sex with you."

The man stares at him until he lets out a puff of air and stops feigning innocence. "Well, duh. Why else would I have brought you here? What did you think when I said 'unwind'".

He feels his face go red at the man's teasing. He didn't know it was normal to ask a fox creature that he wanted to have sex with them.

"That felt really good..." The Kitsune purrs again, this time draping his arms over his neck.

He stares at the mischievous look the fox holds now, so different from his personality from before. Was this his true nature? Or was he playing with him?

The Kitsune places a kiss on his lips and he almost protests until he latches at his mouth and they fall back into the floor.

His teeth are sharp as expected and they almost cut through his tounge as he interwines their tounges together in a heat resembling a battle. This shouldn't feel as good as it feels he keeps telling himself but it does, somehow kissing this half human creature feels amazing.

The man in question takes his mouth away and licks his aching lips at him. "How did it feel? Kissing a Kitsune for the first time?"

"Great." He can't help but be honest.

The fox laughs and starts taking his already open shirt off, his chest now completly exposed.

"This is boring and normal, I bet what you really wanna see is the back." He giggles as he stands over him and starts taking his pants off in front of him.

Same anatomy there, which means they can reproduce with full blooded humans. With his body completly exposed his tail moves freely and he sits down so he can touch it.

"My tail is clean, don't worry. I make sure to keep my body beautiful at all times." He laughs.

He extends his arm to pet it, not as soft as his ears but none the less feels great for his fingers.

"Now it's your turn!" He says pulling his tail away and he nods, knowing full well that for this to happen he had to expose himself.

After some time of taking his armor and shield off he finally frees his hard on and the fox stares at it, a smile on his face.

"It's so nice looking." The fox doesn't care and he quickly grabs it and starts pumping on the shaft. 

Shit, he felt like was gonna cum just from that. 

"Do you want me to suck it? We're really good at that."

"No...if you do I'll cum...really fast."

The Kitsune giggles at the comment. "So you wanna spend more time with me? I really appreciate it. Then, let's touch each other a little more."

They do. He touches all of the fox's body, passing his fingers through his chest, arms, belly, until he reaches his legs and he gives the man's dick a squeeze.

The Kitsune moans, a smile on his beautiful face as he touches his nipples and feels his chest. 

"I can't take it. I want you inside me now." The fox whines leaving him to do nothing but oblige. He's been wanting this too for some time.

"How...should we do it?"

The Kitsune rolls his eyes. "If you're worried about my tail getting in the way it won't. Especially not if I ride you."

Gods. He's way too direct and it's giving him pulsations. How is he even breathing.

He watches as the Kitsune prepares himself in front of him, inserting one finger inside at a time. He makes small noises and moans and he just can't take the teasing anymore.

He grabs unto his hips and pushes him into his lap. It's surprisingly easy and he realizes he really is stronger than the fox.

"That doesn't make you stronger. It just means I'm weak in my human form." He grins and laughs as he positions himself to slide his dick in.

 "Come on, I just want your big cock inside of me...please."

He takes the bait and slowly pushes the man in, closing his eyes while he does so.

"Hmm, I knew you were big since I saw you. Not that I've been thinking of having sex with you since we met but..."

He finally enters him completly and the Kitsune moans loudly, latching his nails into his back. He was going to get scars and marks but he didn't mind, nothing would ever feel as good as this. Probably.

"Fuck me hard. Do it."

He follows his exact orders and they're both moving in rythim as he pounds into him. Weirdly enough he was supposed to be repaying him, but the fox seems to be the one most enjoying it.

The slick cock of the fox rubs aginst his abdomen as he moves faster and deeper. By now the fox is all mewls and purrs, telling him to touch his ears while he fucks him. He does, with one hand he rubs his ear and with the other one be holds the fox's body.

"Yeah, yeah. Just like that." His eyes seem to change color he thinks and he's barring his fangs a lot more, almost becoming rabid.

Their entrancement ends when he finally cums inside his ass. He knew he was close since this had all begun but he wishes it would have at least lasted longer.

"Ah~ You really came inside me. Fuck, I wish I could get pregnant from that. I want to mate so badly."

He furrows his eyebrows, not knowing if this was normal behavior for a fox. 

"Let me just...I want your seed deeper inside me." He digs his nails into his back and he grunts at the pain but doesn't say anything. He was having sex with a beast, he did expect he would somehow get hurt.

"I'm cumming, ah..."

He finally spills on his abdomen with the cock still deep inside him, his hair tangled and his ears flopped down in resignation. 

It's finally done. No more owning favors, no more repaying, no more having sex with a fox.

The Kitsune stands up and touches his ass, feeling the substance inside of him. "You came so much, did you like it that much?" His tail wiggles.

"..."

He stays quiet and picks up his outfit, already putting some of it on. He knew he was gonna feel remorse after his mind regained logic. He feels bad, like he just used the Kitsune to let out some of his emotions in a silent way, even though this was all his fault for crashing into him hours ago. He was...too attractive and exotic to pass on. And he knew.

"So you're just going to go back and act like this never happened, right?

He nods slowly. What else was there to do? They couldn't be in a relationship, or even be "friends". All they could do was be acquaintances for the remaining duration of the war.

"That's fine. It's not the first time it's happened. It was fun, and I got to repay you so thanks!"

So he has done this a bunch of times, it's nothing new to him, unlike for him. Was everything he said repeated lines he tells everyone he has sex with it? He probably just does this for his own well being, and like he said, he wants to mate. He's probably going to get a female partner someday. It's only natural that he would want to reproduce.

"Do you know your way back? I have to return or they'll kill me if they don't find me in bed next morning."

He seems so unfazed, he's already walking as if nothing happened. 

Why was he such an idiot? Why did he fall for these traps?

"Yeah, I know my way back."

"Good! Then be careful since it's dark and see you! Thanks for this!"

It feels like a casual goodbye even though they'll actually never see each other again.

He adjusts his shield as the fox starts to leave. His back will serve him as a reminder that he did this and this wasn't a dream. The scars are there and they hurt when the fabric of his shirt rubs against it but he sustains. He's had worse pain before.

The Kitsune looks at him one last time, the huge grin showing his fangs and mouth he had just kissed a few moments ago as he mutters his final words to him.

"Let's do this again someday!" Nishiki says before he leaves the Nohrian Mercenary alone against Hoshido's cold summer nights. 


End file.
